Ken Shamrock vs. Alexander Otsuka
The fight was Ken Shamrock's Pride debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Otsuka landed an inside kick. The screen darkened for a moment, did it blackout? Otsuka laughed and they were about to continue. No they were reset and touched gloves and continued. Shamrock landed a good leg kick as Otsuka did, Shamrock's did harder. Otsuka landed an inside kick. Otsuka blocked a high kick. Otsuka landed a leg kick and ate a counter overhand right there. Otsuka landed an inside kick but landed it on the foot and looked like it hurt. Shamrock landed an inside kick. Otsuka landed a leg kick, ate a right hand and landed another leg kick. Otsuka faked running into the ropes and bouncing off, the ref ran for panic. Otsuka landed a body kick. Shamrock replied with a leg kick. This is a kickboxing match. They clinched. Shamrock kneed the body nicely. Otsuka replied and again. Shamrock broke kneeing the body. Otsuka missed a spinning back kick. Shamrock landed a leg kick and that one hurt. Another one landed. Otsuka landed a good right himself. They clinched. Shamrock shook off the punch. Shamrock worked a trip. Otsuka was defending, nut nope Shamrock got it right into mount by the corner. Shamrock worked the body. Shamrock elbowed the collarbone, which was legal. Shamrock landed a right. Shamrock thought about a straightbar. 'Hold him with the right, hit him with the left. Punish him.' Shamrock was working short hard punches from the top. He was landing pretty hard now. He worked towards a kimura. Five minutes. Shamrock landed a decent left briefly posturing up. He landed a right hand. Ken was 217 and Otsuka was 195 at the weigh-ins. Shamrock landed a right hand. Otsuka tried to turn out. He worked the body hard with a pair of lefts and landed another pair to the side of the head, and another, and another there. Another. Shamrock was staying very active. Shamrock worked towards another kimura, he was really working it this time. He had it in, ooooh. He turned it towards an armbar as Otsuka tried to escape. Three minutes left. Otsuka escaped and they stood and broke to big applause. Otsuka was breathing out of his mouth. Shamrock landed a body kick and a right uppercut. Otsuka landed an inside kick eating another body kick. Otsuka landed a counter left hook. Otsuka checked a leg kick. 'He's tired.' Otsuka shot a double, Shamrock sprawled stuffing it easily turtling him up. He worked punches in under. He worked the body from there mainly. 'Body shots, body shots, Ken. Circle away from the ropes.' Shamrock did and let Otsuka up. Otsuka's nose was bleeding. He blocked a high kick. 'Overhand right now, Ken!' Otsuka's nose was bleeding badly. One minute left. Otsuka bounced off the ropes and landed a blocked right. Shamrock landed a counter right and a jab. He landed a left hook and a right and they clinched. They broke. Shamrock landed another big right. Another and another and a left hook and Otsuka dropped. Shamrock came down after him with a big right and the ref stopped it.